Lullaby
by oryxyro
Summary: Songfic para la GF 2011. Candy ha presenciado el accidente de caballo de Anthony...¿será verdad que está muerto?


_Disclaimer: Candy Candy y sus personajes son obra de Mizuki © . Este fic fue escrito sin fines de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento._

* * *

><p><strong>Lullaby<strong>

**::::::::::::::::::::**

_Song fic por Oryx_

_**:::::**_

El sol se asomaba tímidamente a través de los lejanos montes, pronto lo haría en todo su esplendor y mientras tanto ajena a la incipiente luz que entraba a través de las finas cortinas de su habitación, una chiquilla dormía, sin embargo su sueños no eran dulces, una y otra vez el mismo sueño se repetía, incesantemente…..

Su querido rubio cabalgaba en su corcel, pero instantes después caía al vacío arrojado por el caballo, mientras ella horrorizada, con los latidos del corazón retumbando en sus oídos no daba crédito a lo que acababa de suceder.

_Anthony!.__.._

_Anthony!__..._

-¡Anthony!- se despertó sobresaltada apretando fuertemente las sábanas, el grito se había quedado atorado en su garganta mientras la angustia la invadía, fue entonces que abrió sus ojos y notó que se encontraba en cama.

Rápida e instintivamente se incorporó, e iba a poner sus pies en el suelo cuando reparó en algo.

Ahí… en un extremo de su cama estaba la figura de un joven que dormía recostado, cubierto con una capa de la cual se asomaban sus finos y rubios cabellos indiferente al despertar de la pecosa, mientras la luz del sol le alumbraba el rostro, pero él no se había inmutado.

Candy lo miró…. entonces poco a poco las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, mientras el nudo en su garganta la hacía incapaz de decir una palabra.

**_Duer__me, recuéstame, sostenme cerca con tus brazos_**

**_Y yo cerraré mis ojos_**

**_Por favor, prométeme que cuando despierte de mis sueños_**

**_Tú estarás aquí a mi lado._**

Los lloriqueos de la rubia se hicieron poco a poco audibles y despertaron al joven, que al advertir en dónde se encontraba, buscó con la vista a su dulce Candy, y ahí la vió frente a él llorando sin detenerse y tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

Anthony asomó una sonrisa de simpatía, se sentó en la cama y se acercó a ella, haciendo que en el transcurso la capa a su espalda cayera al suelo.

-No llores Candy…¿qué sucede?- levantó sus manos y limpió las lágrimas que la pecosa no había logrado quitar.

- ¿Fue solo un sueño Anthony?...¿Una amarga pesadilla?... estás aquí….¿no es un sueño?…. ¡¿verdad?- le clamaba la rubia angustiada y a su vez también tocó el rostro de él, para sentirse por unos instantes confortada, esperando que el Anthony que amaba no se desvaneciera frente a ella.

Anthony amplió aún más su sonrisa y tomó sus manos entre las suyas, la calidez emanó y fluyó a través de su tacto hasta la pecosa -…Aquí estoy Candy, no es un sueño..

-Pero….¡pero tú caíste del caballo!...¡yo lo ví!..¡estabas inconsciente!... yo temí…..¡yo temí que tú….

-Shhhhh Candy, no digas más- la instó Anthony a callar- vamos recuéstate, debes descansar.

Candy no quería pero finalmente obedeció y Anthony se retiró un poco para situarse como al principio sentado en una silla, cerca de ella, pero la rubia con sus manos buscó nuevamente las de él.

- Por favor… quédate conmigo…no te vayas- lo miró con la súplica en sus ojos verdes.

-No lo haré- respondió él.

**_Amor, si tú me dices que no te irás_**

**_Entonces, yo podré ir soñando por siempre_**

**_Pero yo no descansaré hasta_**

**_Que sepa que tú estarás aquí mañana a mi lado_.**

Candy se mantuvo despierta, no quería volver a dormir, afortunadamente pronto llegaría el alba y entonces sabría… tendría la seguridad de que en verdad no era un sueño y su Anthony estaría ahí como en ese momento…junto a ella.

Sin embargo el sueño la venció, mientras Anthony la observaba detenidamente, y miraba su mano aferrada a la suya, no podría escaparse fácilmente de su lado, ni él lo deseaba, quería seguir admirándola, embeberse en su belleza que estaba dejando de ser infantil…. nuevamente pensaba en el día en que se convirtiera en toda una dama, en el día en que por fin su sueño se haría realidad.

**_Aquí a mi alcance_**

**_Puedo ver la única a quien he esperado por mucho tiempo_**

**_Y profundamente en mi corazón yo sé que los brazos que me sostienen ahora_**

**_Me sostendrán de ahora en adelante._**

Y a era más de mediodía y la pecosa despertó de su letargo, se levantó perezosamente, y miró a su alrededor, entonces recordó lo que había sucedido, miró su mano, ésa que había sostenido la de Anthony recientemente y entonces la inquietud nuevamente se instalaba en su corazón. En la habitación no había nadie más que ella.

Se levantó de un salto y aún en pijama salió de la recámara llena de zozobra.

- ¡No puede ser!... ¡no puede ser!…..-trataba de convencerse a sí misma mientras recorría febrilmente el pasillo, se detuvo frente a la habitación de él, iba a tocar, pero se contuvo, empezaba a temblar.

_¿Y si realmente sucedió?_

-¡No!...¡No quiero!... ¡no quiero perderte!- se tomó su cabeza negándose a que fuera realidad. Instantes después se lanzó a la puerta y tocó desesperadamente.

-¡Anthony!...¡Anthony!..¡¿estás ahí verdad!...¡contéstame por favor!- suplicaba mientras las lágrimas fluían a través de sus mejillas.

**_Amor, si tú me dices que no te irás_**

**_Entonces, yo podré ir soñando por siempre_**

**_Pero yo no descansaré hasta_**

**_Que sepa que tú estarás aquí mañana a mi lado_**

**_Mañana a mi lado_.**

-¡Candy!..¿qué sucede?- una voz a través del pasillo hizo que desviara su vista hacia esa persona. La miraba sorprendida y se apresuró a levantarla ya que había caído al suelo presa de la angustia.

- ¡¿Está vivo verdad?... ¡dime que está vivo!, que no fue mi imaginación, él…sobrevivió…- la rubia se aferró con fuerza a Dorothy que la miraba con preocupación.

-Calma Candy, estás muy alterada- trató de hacer que volviera a su habitación, pero la rubia se resistía-…anda, ven te llevaré.

A duras penas entraron de nuevo en la amplia recámara que Candy tenía en Lakewood, Dorothy la sostenía, ya que parecía que las fuerzas habían abandonado a la pecosa, hizo lo que la mucama le indicaba y se acostó en la cama.

-Así que todo fue un sueño….Anthony aquí sosteniendo mi mano y diciéndome que no se iría- susurró con tristeza infinita al saber que era algo irreal- ….que se quedaría a mi lado…..

Dorothy que estaba cerca de ella arropándola, la oyó y acomodando sus cabellos le sonrió.

-Lo hizo Candy…- la rubia la miró atónita -…estuvo aquí todo el tiempo, hasta que la Tía Abuela lo retó por no dormir en su habitación, él no quería separarse de tu lado.

Candy entonces esbozó una sonrisa de alegría, la misma alegría que inundó su corazón a raudales y que permanecería de ahí en adelante, las lágrimas ahora ya no eran de tristeza y se abrazó a Dorothy sintiéndose plena de felicidad.

**_Temo al alba, me__ despierto y encuentro que te has ido_**

**_Por favor, dime que te quedarás_**

**_Entonces el sueño vendrá, sé que mi amor ha encontrado un hogar_**

**_En tus brazos por toda mi existencia._**

- Ahora que recuerdo…..¿porqué no estabas en tu habitación?- le preguntó ella. Estaba abrazada a él y se volvió para mirarle inquisitivamente.

Él le sonrió y trató de que sus recuerdos volvieran a ese día, mirando hacia atrás…..

Sí…recordaba ese día.

-La Tía Abuela me había prohibido acercarme nuevamente a tu habitación, decía que todavía no estaba bien después de la caída y que debía descansar y como no quería contrariarla lo hice, pero como me aburría estar en la mía y ya me sentía bien, salí afuera- declaró mientras acariciaba el brazo de ella -… dí algunas vueltas y esperé debajo de tu balcón, esperando que aparecieras tras la ventana… pero no lo hiciste.

Candy no dijo nada, se acercó a su rostro y rozó sus labios suavemente con los de él, para después darle un tierno beso, que él aceptó y correspondió con el mismo sentimiento.

-Pensaba que podía volverte a perder y por eso no quería volver a dormir…¿recuerdas Anthony?- inquirió mientras veía sus ojos que siempre le brindaban tranquilidad y amor.

Anthony tomó sus manos y besó cada uno de sus dedos-.. lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

-Anthony… no me dejes nunca más…. nunca..- Candy le susurró y lo abrazó fuertemente haciendo que la sábana que los cubría se deslizara tras ella y quedara en el lecho.

-Jamás lo haría…. lo prometí el día que nos casamos… y en tu amada colina..- le murmuró él a su vez a su oído mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el rubio cabello de su esposa- y te lo prometo ahora y cada día… jamás te dejaré….. nunca te dejaré de amar… siempre estaré a tu lado.

**_Amor, si tú me dices que no te irás_**

**_Entonces, yo podré ir soñando por siempre_**

**_Pero yo no descansaré hasta_**

**_Que sepa que tú estarás aquí mañana a mi lado_**

**_Mañana a mi lado_**

* * *

><p><em>Song: Lullaby by Dan Seals<em>

_Songfic creado para la GF 2011._


End file.
